Just in Time
by MissMorrigan
Summary: Collection of drabbles taking place after the conclusion of Out of Time. All about the lives of my characters from those stories, should tie up any loose ends. Please read Out of Time first! Rating for mature themes and language.
1. Baby Luscious

**Hello! This is going to be a collection of drabbles centered around Peia and Draco's lives after Out of Time ended, if you haven't read that, you should definitely do so before reading any of these. Some will be from Peia's pov, others in Draco's or Abraxas's, possibly some in Tom's or any other major characters from the original story. This first one is the day that Lucius is born, which I know a LOT of people were curious about, cause I totally left it hanging. If you are curious about anything else, let me know and I can write up a drabble about it! As always, read and review!**

**-Morrigan**

**I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

**Early January 1954**

"Any news?" Peia asked, wringing her hands as her brother flooed into her flat.

He shook his head, brushing the soot off his robes. He had spent the day at St Mungo's with the rest of their friends, Peia had been asked to go home as soon as she arrived at the hospital.

Well, not really asked, more like screamed at to "get the fuck away" and then politely but forcefully asked by a terrified medi-witch to leave.

"I'm sorry Healer Black," the medi-witch said timidly. "But you'll have to go. She isn't doing well and I'm afraid if she sees you again it will just be worse."

"I understand, I'll go home. But will you please keep me updated?" Peia pleaded.

The girl bit her lip and looked down. Peia sighed.

"Go, Peia. Everything will be fine, we'll keep you updated," Wally had said.

"Peia?" Druella called, she was cradling a sleeping three-year-old Bellatrix in her arms. "Will you take Bella home with you? She'll be more comfortable at your flat."

Peia smiled at her god-daughter and leaned down to pick her up. "Of course, you know I'm always happy to watch this sweet little thing."

That was six hours ago, and she had only been updated once; Wally practically falling through the fireplace in a rush and telling Peia that the baby still hadn't arrived, then leaving as quickly as she had come.

Bella, who had been peacefully sleeping since arriving at Peia's flat, came stumbling out of the only bedroom rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Auntie Peia?"

"I'm here baby," Peia said, reaching down to pick the toddler off the floor, kissing her already long black hair. "Uncle Draco came to update us about the new baby."

Bella's big dark eyes lit up. "Is he here yet Uncle Dwaco?"

Draco reached over the counter to ruffle Bella's hair. "Not yet love, but I think he will be soon."

Peia arched a brow at the little girl. "How do you know it's going to be a boy Bella?"

"I heard Uncle 'Rion call the baby Luscious, isn't that a boy name?"

Draco snorted and Peia choked.

"It's Lucius, honey not luscious," Draco laughed.

The three-year old shrugged her tiny shoulders and looked up at her godmother. "Can I have a snack?"

Peia smiled. "Of course you can, do you just want a snack or are you really hungry?"

Bella's tummy growled and she grinned up at Peia, who just laughed and set her down on the stool.

"So fill me in," she hissed at Draco as she pulled a box of pasta out of the cupboard.

Draco sighed, resting against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. "She isn't doing well, the eclampsia is complicating things. They said she probably won't make it through the birth."

Peia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I never want this to happen," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up from her brother. "I am so sorry, Draco."

She felt his arms wrap around her in a tight hug. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Peia. This in no way is your fault, it was just her fate," he whispered in her ear. "And I know that you will the best grandmother that future Draco could ever ask for."

The left corner of her mouth twitched up. "That's really strange, I'm going to be your grandmother."

He snorted. "No, you're _my_ sister, but you'll be _his_ grandmother. We won't be the same person, not really. Just like the future Peia won't be the same person you are."

She nodded and leaned against Draco, letting him hold her weight.

He kissed the top of her head. "I have to get back. I left Tessa at the hospital, she and Wally were discussing how many kids they both want to have."

Peia laughed. "You better nip that in the bud, mister. And please don't make me wait another six hours for an update."

He nodded solemnly, and kissed Bella on the cheek before exiting through the floo.

* * *

Three hours later, Bella was fed and happily colouring on the floor in the living room. Peia padded over to her and lowered herself to the floor, lying on her stomach next to the toddler.

She looked at the colourful scribbles on the white paper and tilted her head. "Tell me about this one, Bells."

The toddler sighed and flicked her long black hair behind her. "It's just scribbles, Aunt Peia."

Peia snorted, and pointed at another drawing, one with four shapes that could possibly be human if considered at the correct angle.

"What about this one? Who are they?"

Bella arched her tiny brow and pulled the paper to her. "This one," she pointed at the tallest figure. "Is Uncle Baxas, then you, see your yellow hair?" Peia smiled and nodded. "That's me, 'cause I have black hair."

"Who is this one?" Peia pointed at the smallest figure that appeared to be wrapped in a blue blanket.

"That's baby Luscious."

Peia smiled. "It's beautiful, Bella. Can I hang it in the kitchen?"

Bella nodded and went back to her scribbling, not giving her aunt a second glance.

She was hanging Bella's drawing on the fridge when she heard the floo, she nearly ran back into the living room. Orion was standing there, looking more tired than she had seen him in a long time.

"Uncle 'Rion!" Bella shouted, jumping up to hug his leg.

"Hey Bells," he said, patting the top of her head. He looked up at Peia, and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He grimaced at her and she knew; it was over.

She walked over to her god-daughter and knelt to Bella's level. "Bells, I think Uncle Orion needs to talk to me for a while, will you be okay colouring out here while we talk in my office?"

Bella pursed her lips and looked from Peia to Orion, finally she nodded her head. "When do we get to see baby Luscious?"

Orion furrowed his brow and Peia just smiled. "Soon, love."

Peia left the door to her office open a crack so she could still see Bella when she sat on the sofa next to Orion. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

She reached out to rub circles on his back. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I'm just tired. She's gone, Peia."

Peia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "How is the baby?"

Orion sat back, rubbing his hands along his legs. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is a healthy seven pounds, fourteen ounces, and twenty inches long. He has quite the tuft of pale blond hair as well."

She smiled. "That's good at least, how is Abraxas?"

He shook his head. "He's angry, he despised her but he didn't want her to die and leave his son without a mother."

Peia's eyes swam with tears. "I feel like this is my fault."

Orion put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his chest. "It is not your fault Peia. There was nothing you could have done to prevent her from getting sick while she was pregnant."

She didn't say anything; just let the tears drip down her shirt and onto the Muggle jumper that Orion was wearing.

* * *

It had been three days since Lucius was born and Peia hadn't heard from Abraxas. Draco and Orion told her that he was at home, locked in his room with several bottles of firewhiskey, the baby was with his grandparents and doing just fine.

Wally and Tessa assured her that Abraxas would see her when he was ready, after the shock of losing the mother of his child had worn off. She knew she needed to be patient, but she was really starting to feel like a dirty mistress.

She heard her floo and assumed it was Draco or Orion so she didn't check, just continued stirring the pot of stew on her stove. "Dinner is almost ready if you want some!" she called from the kitchen.

"What did you make?" a deep voice that didn't belong to either of her male relatives said from the kitchen door.

Peia spun around, the spoon in her hand flinging stew all over the kitchen. Abraxas was leaning against the door frame, a sheepish half-smile on his lips.

"I would have come over sooner, but I had to sober up first."

She just blinked at him, not sure what to say. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a month and there were dark circles under his eyes.

He bit his lip. "Did you know she was going to die?"

Peia took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered. "But I didn't know when. Draco told me that she died when his father was young, but that's all he knew. I am so sorry Abraxas."

He closed his eyes for a moment before stepping into the kitchen, before she could even blink he had his arms wrapped around her and was lifting her up.

"I just don't know what to do with a son who doesn't have a mum," he whispered and she could hear in his voice that he was holding back tears.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers over his hair. "I know I could never replace her in his life, but he will not grow up without a mother."


	2. Rose Garden

** I own nothing recognizable.**

**March 1957**

"Thanks again for taking him Melania," Peia said after stepping through the floo into the drawing-room at Grimmauld Place.

"It's no problem darling!" Melania said, standing up from the sofa and taking the sleeping Lucius out of Peia's arms. "You want tonight to be perfect and I love watching him. He's such a sweet boy."

Peia smoothed down his platinum locks and kissed his forehead. "He's perfect."

Melania smiled at the younger witch. "Care for some tea?"

Peia nodded. "I can put him down in my old room quickly while you fix it."

Peia climbed the stairs of her childhood home with her son in her arms, thinking about all the times she had envisioned raising her kids in the old house. Instead she had married a Malfoy and was living in their Manor. Of course she wouldn't have raised her family at the Black's ancestral home anyway, since Orion was the eldest son of the eldest son, but in her time the house would have been left to her.

She laid Lucius down on her old bed and brushed the hair off his forehead, placing another kiss there. She ran her finger along his cheek and sighed. Merlin she loved that little boy. From the first moment he was put in her arms, she knew she could never love another thing on this planet more than that baby. Of course she would love the children she would bear just as much, but never more.

When she got back to the drawing-room, Melania was sitting with the tea waiting for her. She smiled when Peia entered the room and patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to keep pretending that I don't know?" Melania said, smirking at Peia.

Peia blushed and stirred her tea. "Is it that obvious?"

Melania smiled and shook her head. "No, but I'm a mother and I know you pretty well, sweetie."

Peia smiled. "I'm going to tell him tonight, that's why I wanted you to watch Lucius."

"I'm so happy for you dear," the older witch said, beaming from ear to ear. "It will be wonderful to have more little ones running around this old house. You know that Arcturus and I consider you and Draco to be our own, and Lucius to be our grandson."

Peia suddenly wrapped her arms around Melania's neck, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

Melania gingerly wrapped her arms around Peia and laughed. "I love you too dear, now you should get going, you don't want to be late tonight!"

* * *

_Abraxas POV_

When he arrived home from work that evening their wing of the Manor was unusually quiet. When they had gotten married, they moved into the main part of the large house and his parents moved into a smaller wing.

Normally when he came home his three-year-old son could be heard laughing in another room, or would be tearing down the corridors to tackle Abraxas in a hug. But tonight the rooms were silent as he crept up the stairs and through the corridor to his and Peia's chambers.

He slowly opened the door, but it was empty. He noticed a single rose on his pillow and walked over to their large bed. There was a note with the rose.

_A-_

_Meet me in the garden._

_-P_

He frowned at the note, while it wasn't freezing outside; it certainly wasn't the sort of weather that you would go for an evening stroll through the garden in. He picked up his discarded cloak and headed back downstairs.

There was another corridor that lead to the courtyard that held his mothers prized rose garden. Of course it was not yet spring so everything was still dead. He had no idea why his wife would want to meet outside this time of year.

He saw her sitting in the middle of the garden, where the pathway opened up into a large circular area and his mother always held tea with her friends. She was sitting at the wrought iron table and chairs that had always been there, but the table was set, and what appeared to be food was sitting in covered platters. There were fairy lights that he knew Peia had charmed floating above her head, and there were two wine glasses sitting out and a bottle that must have come from the extensive wine cellar.

Peia had noticed him and had a shy smile on her face, it was the same smile he had seen so many times over the years, on their first date, the first time she told him she loved him, when he had finally proposed to her. She did look beautiful though, radiant even. She was wearing plum coloured robes that made her blonde hair shine and her grey eyes look nearly purple, he had told her a thousand times that it was his favourite colour on her, aside from green of course.

When he stepped into the circle it was like stepping into a room with a blazing fire, she had cast warming charms, the brilliant witch.

He smiled at her. "What is this all about, love?"

She blushed and stood up to hug him. "Can't a wife just do something nice for her husband?"

He arched a brow. "Sure, sure. Where is our son?"

"With my parents," she said offhandedly.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before releasing her and sitting down. It made him immeasurably happy whenever she referred to Arcturus and Melania as her parents. Peia was the type of person who needed family, though she was an only child in her time, she had grown up with seven cousins on her mother's side. She often talked about how she missed having a big family, but the number of Black's made up for it.

He watched as she poured wine into his glass, but arched a brow at her when she put the bottle down without filling her own.

She smiled at him. "Just water for me tonight."

He tilted his head and smirked at her. "You always take wine with dinner."

She let out a breathy laugh. "It'll be a while before I drink wine again," she looked listlessly at the bottle and sighed dramatically.

He jumped up from his seat and lifted her off hers, twirling her around once before pressing his nose against hers. "You're pregnant."

Her smile lit up her face and she kissed him. "I'm pregnant," she whispered against his lips.


	3. Four Blacks

**Christmas 1959 **

"Lucius! Give that back to your sister right now!" Peia hissed at her five-year-old son who had taken the two and a half year old's new baby doll away and was holding it above his head.

Eight-year-old Bellatrix snatched it out of Lucius's hand and graciously gave it back to Lyra who grinned at her oldest cousin with a one-toothed smile.

"Thank you Bella," Peia said, frowning at her son who was smiling sheepishly at her. "Lucius you can't take toys that don't belong to you, you got plenty of gifts of your own to play with."

Lucius pursed his little pink lips and considered his mother's words before bending down to his sister. "I'm sorry I took your baby, Lyra."

Lyra looked up at him, wide-eyed before smacking his cheek and giggling at his affronted expression. Peia couldn't help but laugh. Lucius looked up at his mother in shock as though he couldn't believe she would actually laugh at him.

Wally sat down on the sofa next to Peia, baby Sirius sleeping in her arms. "What are you cross about, Lucius?"

The five-year-old narrowed his eyes. "Mummy was laughing at me."

Wally snorted, causing Lucius to give her the evil eye as well.

Peia shook her head at his antics. "May I hold him?" she asked, eyeing baby Sirius.

Wally smirked. "He _is_ your father, who am I to tell you no?"

Peia groaned before taking the baby in her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you, Wally? You can't go around saying that he's my father."

Her smirk widened. "It's not like everyone here doesn't know, Peia. It's just family here."

Peia pursed her lips. "Family plus the Riddles, why did we have to invite them?"

"Because Emily is our friend and Tom has been working very hard for the last ten years to show that he's a changed man, one who is deserving of all of our friendship."

Peia rolled her eyes at her best friend just as the rest of the adults came flooding into the drawing of her home. She felt Abraxas's arms wrap around her from behind the sofa and rest on her belly, under where she was holding Sirius.

"Are you ready for another one?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Do I have a choice? I'm due next month."

She felt him grin against her ear before he kissed her cheek and then his arms were gone and he was running around the sofa, scooping Lyra up in his arms and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. The giggle his antics elicited out of their daughter was the sweetest sound in the world to Peia.

"I don't know about you," Draco's wife Tessa said, sitting on the other side of Peia, rubbing her own swollen belly. "But I am ready for these babies to come out."

Peia and Wally laughed.

"At least this is your first," Peia said to both of the women. "I'm going to have three kids in less than a month."

"You guys realise," Dorea said, sitting between Peia and Wally's feet on the floor, she was finally starting to show. "There are going to be four Black children in the same year at Hogwarts."

"They'll likely all be boys as well," Wally said, grimacing.


	4. Too Much Responsibility

**A/N: Okay, so these are not going to be even close to in order, just so y'all know. Sorry about that, but I'm just writing them as they come to my mind, regardless of the timeline!**

**-Morrigan**

* * *

**Autumn 1959**

"Lucius!" Peia called from the bottom of the huge marble staircase of Malfoy Manor.

"Yes Mum?" Lucius said, peaking his head around the corner at the top of the stairs.

Peia smiled at the five-year-old who looked so like his father. "Dad and I need to talk to you about something, come down please."

She watched his pale blond head bob down the steps slowly, his eyes fixated on the steps as he climbed down. She didn't know how many times she had to tell him since he started walking to be careful on the stairs, they were basically a deathtrap for toddlers, stone steps and wobbly legs didn't mix.

"Am I in trouble?" Lucius asked when he got to the bottom of the steps, his big grey eyes uncertain.

Peia laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course not, silly. We just have some news for you."

Lucius nodded. "Where is Lyra?"

"With your father in his study," she said, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor.

Lucius nodded and hurried to keep up with her. When they walked into Abraxas's study, Lucius headed straight for his two year old sister who was sitting in the middle of a pile of toys.

Abraxas grinned at his wife as she sat next to him on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Think he suspects anything?"

Peia snorted. "If my thirty-two year-old brother didn't figure it out, I can't imagine our five year old will have."

Abraxas chuckled and looked at their children. Lyra was trying to fit a round peg into a star-shaped hole and Lucius was trying to hand her the correct peg, but she was studiously ignoring him. "Hey Lucius, your mum and I have some news for you, come here for a minute."

Lucius gave one last attempt at giving his sister the right peg before climbing into his fathers lap. "What is it?"

Peia grinned at her son and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Remember before Lyra was born we told you that you were going to be a big brother?"

Lucius pursed his lips and shook his head. "I think I was too little."

"You're probably right, buddy," Abraxas said and winked at Peia.

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Well, you're going to be a big brother again."

Lucius eyed her curiously. "But Mum, I'm already a big brother."

Peia bit her lip. "What I mean is that you're going to have another little sister or brother."

Lucius pursed his lips. "I don't want one."

Abraxas let out a barking laugh and Peia arched a brow at the little boy. "Why not?"

Lucius sighed. "Lyra is enough to handle. I don't want to deal with two sisters."

Peia smiled. "Well what if the new baby is a boy? Wouldn't you like a little brother?"

Lucius chewed on his mother's words for a moment before turning his big grey eyes on her. "I suppose a brother wouldn't be _so_ bad. When will he come to live with us?"

She patted her lap for him to sit on, and her crawled over to her and rested his head on her chest. "The baby should be here sometime in the beginning of next year."

"Hmm," Lucius patted her belly, which was barely showing. "Is your tummy going to get as big as Aunt Wally's is?"

Abraxas laughed again and Peia smiled. "Yes, and it might even get bigger!"

Lucius looked up at her, his pale eyebrows disappearing into the hair that hung on his forehead. "You'll just tip over when you walk!"

Peia snorted and Abraxas was clutching his stomach, his face red from laughter.

"Well if I get too big to walk then you'll have to serve me food in my bed!"

Lucius's eyes went wide. "But Mum! That's what we have House Elves for!"

Peia rolled her eyes. "Remember we have to be kind to the House Elves, and it wouldn't hurt you to do something nice for me every once and a while."

Lucius mimicked his mother and rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I want a brother. I think that might be too much responsibility for me."

Peia coughed and Abraxas grinned.

"I'm sure you can handle it buddy," Abraxas said, patting him on the shoulder.

Lucius looked back up at his mother. "Can I go play with Lyra now?"

She smiled at her son and nodded. "Of course you can sweetie."


	5. The Marauders First Ride

**September 1****st****, 1971 **

"Mum! We are going to be late if we don't leave right now!"

"Marius, if you yell at your mother one more time you won't be going to Hogwarts at all!" Abraxas warned their eleven-year-old son.

Peia heard the argument from the top of the staircase; she smiled as she walked down. "You know neither your brother nor your sister were as eager to leave me for school as you are."

Marius grinned sheepishly. Unlike his sister who had platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes, he looked like a Black; he had the grey eyes and sleek black hair. People often mistook him and Sirius for twins.

"Sorry Mum, it's nothing against you or Dad, it's just—"

"It's just that he wants to play with his Marauders," Lyra teased, ruffling his long hair.

Marius narrowed his eyes at her and lunged, before Lucius hooked him around the waist and pulled him away from Lyra.

"Lets at least make it to school before you two end up murdering each other," the eldest Malfoy said with a smirk.

* * *

When the family arrived at Kings Cross, Peia noticed that her youngest son was lagging behind as they approached the barrier. She looked at her husband who nodded at her before stepping back to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Marius sighed and shook his head. "I'm just nervous."

She smiled. "I was nervous too before my first day, do you know what my father told me?"

He shook his head again.

"He said that I had nothing to worry about, there were no expectations except that I try my best and get the best education possible. He told me that it didn't matter what house I was in as long as I was happy."

Marius took a deep breath. "But if I'm not in Slytherin then I feel like I'm letting both sides of my family down!"

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor," she said. "And your sister is in Ravenclaw and no one has ever thought she was a disappointment."

He arched a brow. "That's not true Mum, Grandfather Malfoy didn't say anything, but he still clearly thinks less of her."

Peia rolled her eyes. "And are you going to let what that grouchy old man thinks bother you?"

Marius smiled and shook his head. "I suppose not."

"That's my boy," she said, kissing him on the top of the head. "Lets get you on this train!"

After saying their farewells to the children, the old group of Slytherin's headed to Grimmauld Place for tea.

"Do you think they'll all be in Slytherin?" Wally asked no one in particular as they sat around the long kitchen table.

Charlus laughed and squeezed Dorea's hand. "I don't know about the other boys, but James is a Gryffindor, through and through."

"I hate to say it," Abraxas said, grimacing. "But I think Marius might be as well."

Orion scrunched his nose. "Sirius too, I don't know where he gets it from though."

Peia smiled and shook her head. "I think they all might be Gryffindors," she looked at Draco and winked. "Even Scorpius."

Draco's eyes widened. "How on earth did a bunch of Slytherins end up with Gryffindors for sons?"

Cygnus grinned. "At least all my girls have been in Slytherin!"

Wally rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yes Cyggy, you've done the family name proud."

Peia snorted and laid her head on Abraxas's shoulder.

"What house was your mum in, Peia?" Tessa asked suddenly and the kitchen fell silent. It wasn't very often that the group talked about Peia and Draco's origins.

Peia sighed and looked at her hands. "She was in Gryffindor, but that's all I'm going to tell you! You know Draco and I can't reveal too much, and you'll know who she is soon enough anyway."

Wally's eyebrows shot up. "So he's going to meet her soon?"

"Merlin you are relentless aren't you? You're as bad as Orion was before he tricked me into telling him that you're my grandmum!"

"Come on Peia, what harm will it do to tell us her name?" Orion pleaded.

Draco shook his head. "It could do a lot of harm, actually. Peia and I swore we wouldn't meddle with our parents lives, that includes telling you lot who they marry."

"Well we all already know that your dad is going to marry Cissy," Cygnus said proudly. "Couldn't keep that one a secret."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I've never said one way or the other about the subject. You just assume she's my mother because she's the logical choice."

Peia sighed. "You lot just have to wait and see who your children end up with like _normal parents."_

Orion smirked. "There is nothing normal about our family."


	6. Eyes of a Soulmate

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Kate, who was ever so curious about our favorite witches mum. **

**-Morrigan**

* * *

**September 1****st****, 1971 **

"I can't wait to prank the new crop of first years," Fabian Prewett said to his twin brother, Gideon, as they pushed their trolleys toward platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station.

"It's going to be brilliant," Gideon agreed, grinning at his brother.

Their younger sister, Piper, rolled her eyes. She was sitting on top of Fabian's school trunk and listening to her brother's banter. She had to wait a whole 'nother year to go to Hogwarts and she was brimming with anticipation. After everything her brothers and her older sister Molly had told her, she knew Hogwarts was going to be the best years of her life.

She took her mother's hand and walked though the barrier, coming through to stand in front of the gleaming Hogwarts Express. Piper was bouncing on her heels, taking it all in, all the students saying goodbye to their families and hello again to their friends they hadn't seen since the end of term. She couldn't wait to be one of them the next year.

Piper had spent the entire summer, much to the chagrin of her mother, reading her sister's old schoolbooks, wanting to learn as much as she could about her subjects long before she would ever have to take them. Learning was the most exciting thing in the world to the ten-year-old girl, and she didn't care if her brothers teased her endlessly about it. Learning was fun.

She thought that Charms seemed the most fascinating, closely followed by transfiguration and potions. Someday she thought she might try to become an Animagus because to her, that was the ultimate achievement.

Piper was looking around the platform at the students when a particularly large family caught her eye. She tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Daddy?" she asked as the older wizard knelt down on one knee so he was eyelevel with his daughter, she pointed towards the family. "Do you know that family?"

Joseph Prewett squinted at the group of people gathered together and nodded at his daughter. "Those are the Blacks, Piper. Your Aunt Lucretia's family, actually."

Piper's eyebrows shot up. She had never met her aunt's side of the family but had always been curious about them, her cousin Leda had told her endless stories about Sirius and Regulus Black and how funny the boys were. She wondered if they were there in the group.

She watched curiously as a group of four boys, probably new first years, broke away from the rest of the family. One had rectangular glasses and an untidy mop of shaggy black hair and a grin from ear to ear, the next had pale blond hair and a smug smirk on his lips, the other two looked so alike Piper was sure they were twins, both had longer straight black hair and were the same height and build. The two were talking animatedly with their backs to Piper, while the bespectacled boy and blond boy listened intently.

It wasn't until the boys turned around and started walking directly toward Piper that she realised they weren't twins. Though they had very similar features as they got closer and closer she knew they were possibly brothers but more likely cousins. The boy on the left had a smaller face and his grey eyes were larger and rounder than the boy on the right.

Just as the group of boys was passing Piper the boy on the right made eye contact with her, his beautiful grey eyes met her blue ones and his lips lifted in a cocky smirk as he winked at her.

Piper Prewett may have only been ten years old, but she knew she had just looked into the eyes of her soul mate.


	7. The Pranksters and The Marauders

**A/N: And another about little Piper Prewett for Miss Kate.**

**September 2****nd****, 1972 **

"Excuse me?" the door to Piper's compartment on the Hogwarts Express slid open and a girl peaked her head inside. "May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Piper smiled at the girl and nodded. "Of course!"

The girl grinned as she sat down opposite of Piper and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans, second year."

Piper shook Lily's hand. "Piper Prewett, first year."

Lily's eyes lit up when Piper said her name. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Prewett twins, would you?"

Piper sighed. "Yes, they're my wretched older brothers."

Lily laughed. "I think they're very clever, at least they're funnier than the Marauders."

Piper quirked a brow. "Marauders?"

The older girl grimaced. "A group of Gryffindors in my year, they're so annoying and they think they're so clever."

Piper smirked. "My brother's think they're clever too, but most of the time I just think they're annoying."

Lily smiled. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Piper's lips twitched. "I dunno, my whole family's been in Gryffindor but I think I might be better suited for Ravenclaw. Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Lily said proudly, puffing her chest out slightly. "I thought I might get sorted into Ravenclaw too, but I like Gryffindor."

The door to their compartment slammed open and one of the boys that Piper had seen on the platform the year before poked his head inside.

"Hey Evans," it was the boy with the glasses and untidy hair. "Have a good holiday?"

Lily rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at the boy. "Yes Potter, my holiday was lovely because I didn't have to see you."

Piper watched curiously as the boy's face fell. "Aw, come on Evans! You didn't miss me even a tiny bit?"

Lilly huffed at him but didn't say anything. The boy called Potter stumbled forward into the compartment a few steps when one of his friends pushed him inside to stand next to him.

"Don't lie Evans," the other boy said, much to Piper's delight it was the boy she'd made eye contact with on the platform the previous year. "I bet you missed my boy James every day you didn't see him."

Lily turned her narrowed eyes at the other boy. "Sod off, Black and take Potter with you!"

The Black boy just smirked at her before turning his gaze on Piper, his smirk widening as he looked at the blonde.

"Well well well, who might your new friend be, Evans? It's rude not to introduce us."

"Don't talk to them," Lily said to Piper. "You don't want to get mixed up with their lot."

The boy ignored Lily and stuck his hand out to Piper. "Black, Sirius Black. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss."

Lily made a retching noise and Piper arched a brow at her new friend before taking Sirius's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Piper Prewett," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oi! I remember you from last year!" he said, causing Piper's eyes to widen. "You're Fabian and Gideon's little sister, yeah?"

Piper nodded and Sirius grinned. "That is brilliant, I hope you're sorted into Gryffindor, maybe you can teach us some of your brothers' tricks!"

"That," Fabian said, pushing his way into the compartment to sit next to Piper. "My dearest Sirius."

"Is never going to happen," Gideon finished, happily sitting next to Lily and winking at her.

Lily blushed and Piper noticed that James was staring daggers at her brother and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oi!" another black haired boy stuck his head into the compartment. "I found us an empty one, lets go!"

"Was it actually empty, Malfoy, or did you kick some first years out of their compartment?" Lily asked scathingly, causing the boy to blush.

He mumbled something under his breath that Piper didn't catch before ducking his head back out of the compartment.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you around, Piper," Sirius said with a smirk and a wink.

Piper just managed to smile back at him when Gideon reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"That is our little sister, Black," Fabian said with narrowed eyes.

"You stay away from her," Gideon said as Sirius's eyes widened and he backed slowly out of the compartment.

"See you around, Evans!" James grinned at Lily as he followed Sirius out of the compartment.

"You stay away from Evans too, Potter!" Fabian yelled down the corridor before shutting the door and taking his seat next to Piper again.

Piper rounded on her brothers. "What was that for?!"

Fabian arched a brow and Gideon faked being affronted.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked.

"We did you a favour!" Gideon insisted.

Fabian nodded enthusiastically. "You do not want to get messed up with the Black family."

Piper arched a brow. "But they're Gryffindors, how bad can they be?"

Lily snorted. "They're troublemakers."

Piper stared incredulously at her. "So are Fabian and Gideon!"

Both of the twins feigned distress at her words.

"We are not troublemakers!" they said at the same time.

Piper laughed at her brothers. "Yes you are."

Fabian looked at Lily with what Piper knew to be his best impression of puppy-dog eyes. "Do you think we're troublemakers, Evans?"

Gideon nudged Lily with his elbow. "Yeah Evans, do you?"

Lily grinned. "Nope, not at all. I think you're brilliant."

Gideon laughed. "You're alright, Evans."

"And with that hair," Fabian said. "You could be an honorary Prewett!"

Lily bushed and looked down at her long dark red hair.

Piper arched a brow. "I am a Prewett and I have blonde hair."

Lily and the twins all burst out laughing at the first year who crossed her arms and huffed at them.


	8. Broken Window

**I don't think anyone likes my drabbles (I'm not counting you, Kenneth, you are obligated as my best friend to love everything I say/do) so if you actually do like them, please please please drop me a review. I don't care what you say, you could call me a meany poopoo head for all I care as long as you also say you like my stories. Yeah. **

**I own nothing except the plots, my original characters, and the hearts in Lucius's eyes.**

* * *

**Christmas 1976 **

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Put your sister down right this instant!" Peia shouted at her twenty-two-year-old son who had his nineteen-year-old sister slung over his shoulder.

Lyra shrieked when Lucius dropped her unceremoniously onto the sofa next to their mother.

"Sorry Mum," he said sheepishly. "Sometimes she just gets out of hand!"

Lyra jumped up and swatted him across the chest, jumping out of his reach when he grabbed for her again, she stuck her tongue out at him and ran out of the drawing room.

Wally and Peia laughed when Lucius stalked out of the room after his sister, only to follow Narcissa back into the room; you could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"I swear these kids are going to be the death of me," Peia sighed.

Wally grinned. "I don't think it's those ones we have to worry about. It's those damn Marauders."

Peia groaned at the nickname their son's had come up with for their merry band of mischief-makers. "You know, that's what they called themselves in my old future, but there was only four of them, not six."

Dorea laughed from the table behind them where she was sitting with Emily and Druella. "Where are those Marauders of ours anyway?"

Tessa, who was sitting on the other side of Wally, snorted. "Getting into all sorts of mischief, I'm sure."

Just then, Peia's youngest son Marius came into the room, clutching his left bicep, followed closely by his cousins, Scorpius, James, and Sirius.

"Mum," he said, already using his famous puppy dog eyes on her. "I am really sorry, I don't know how it even happened, but we broke a window and I might have a rather large cut on my arm."

Peia pursed her lips. "Which window?"

Her sixteen-year-old son's face reddened. "Um, it was, um the, uh…"

"It was the big window in the library, Aunt Peia," Scorpius said, nudging his cousin.

Peia rolled her eyes and took out her wand. "Of course it was, come here so I can heal that."

When she had finished she looked up into her son's big grey eyes that were so like her own. "Now you're going to have to go tell your dad what you did, and he will fix the window for you."

Marius groaned. "Can't you do it Mum? Dad is going to be furious!"

"Which is exactly why you need to be honest with him about it, you know he'll be more cross about it later if you don't tell him now."

Marius sighed and turned around to his cousins and friend, as the boys were walking out of the room Peia caught Sirius say, "Mate, your dad doesn't get cross, he goes from happy to furious in five seconds flat."

She rolled her eyes at Wally who was doubled over with silent giggles.


	9. Big Bad Slytherin

**A/N: Erm, well obviously these aren't in order, but I can't remember if I've already said that or not. Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are all gorgeous. This chapter is super short, sorry!**

**-Morrigan**

**I own nothing except the plot, my original characters, and early marriage proposals.**

* * *

**September 1****st****, 1977**

"D'you think Evans will ever give me a chance?" James whined, sitting down dramatically next to Remus in the first empty compartment the Marauders found.

Piper rolled her eyes as she sat next to Sirius, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe if you didn't ask her out constantly then she might want to go out with you," she said wisely.

"That's what my brother had to do to get Cissy to finally go out with him," Marius said, casually flicking a dungbomb into Peter's unsuspecting lap.

James turned eagerly to his cousin. "What did Lucius do, exactly?"

Marius rolled his eyes. "I dunno, if it's so important to you why don't you ask him?"

James grimaced. "Can't you ask him for me?"

Sirius snorted. "Is poor little Jamie afraid of big bad Slytherin Lucius?"

James's face turned slightly pink. "No, of course not. I just don't think he likes me much."

Marius laughed. "Mate, my brother is basically the nicest bloke ever, of course he likes you!"

James shook his head. "I dunno, he just never even talks to me."

Scorpius laughed from the other side of Sirius. "He doesn't talk to me much either, but I'm not afraid of him. Besides, it's probably just cause he's older than us and he's always making lovey dovey eyes at Cissy."

Piper sighed at the back and forth between the cousins and rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. She could practically feel him smirk.

"You ready for my last year at Hogwarts?" he asked quietly.

She laughed. "I'm more concerned about how you're going to do on your N.E.W.T.s, actually."

He scoffed, slipping his arm down to her waist and pulling her closer. "I am going to do brilliantly just like I did on my O.W.L.s, don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing."

She smiled and tilted her lips toward his. "What am I going to do with you, Sirius Black?"

He grinned against her lips. "Marry me?"

She laughed softly. "Ask me again in a few years?"

"Done," he said and softly kissed her.


	10. The Birth of a Namesake

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend because he wanted something to happen on his birthday. And I don't know why I didn't upload this on his birthday, but I guess I'm a little absent minded like that (and I was at Disney World). **

**-Morrigan**

**I own nothing recognizable**

* * *

**January 4****th****, 1977 **

Peia marched down the corridors at Mungos with a determination she usually only reserved for her most severe cases, practically knocking anything or anyone over that got in her way.

"Healer Malfoy?" a new medi-witch squeaked as Peia walked past.

"Yes?" Peia called as she kept walking. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I'm sorry, it's just that you got an owl," the girl was practically running to keep up with her.

"Is it from my husband?"

"No ma'am."

"My brother?"

"I don't think so."

"Either one of my parents?"

"Um, no."

"Then it's not important right now. I have to get to the maternity ward."

"But Healer Malfoy, you don't have any patients up there."

Peia stopped walking and took a deep breath before turning to face the young girl. "Look, Amy, I know you haven't been here long and you don't know me very well so you don't know the situation. My goddaughter is upstairs right now giving birth, it's been a difficult pregnancy for her and I would really like to get up there with the rest of my family."

Peia could have sworn she'd never seen fear like that before in a young girls eye as the medi-witch slowly backed up from her, a fumbled apology falling from her lips.

When Peia _finally_ arrived in the maternity ward, Cygnus was grinning ear to ear.

"You've missed all the excitement," he teased, pulling her into a tight hug. "Go on in, Bella's been asking for you."

"Congratulations Grandpa," she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

She slowly opened the door, her eyes immediately falling on an exhausted Bellatrix who was cradling what looked like just a bundle of pink blankets. Druella, Andromeda, and Narcissa were all scattered around the room, looking nearly as tired as Bella.

"Hey Bells," Peia said as she approached the side of the hospital bed.

Bella looked up and grinned. "Aunt Peia, you finally made it."

Peia smiled. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world, I just had a few things running late today."

Bella nodded in understanding and held the bundle of blankets up toward her aunt. "Would you like to hold her?"

Peia grinned. "I would love to."

Bella handed the baby to her, her smile never faulting. "Aunt Peia, meet Cassiopeia Bellatrix Lestrange, we thought we might call her Cass."

Peia's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the sleeping newborn. "You named her after me?" she looked at her niece who smiled and nodded. "Oh Bells, I am honoured. She is so beautiful!"


	11. Can't Take it Anymore

**Um. So this one is a lot longer than the others... But I wanted to show Wally's entire reaction to Peia's life story, and this does take place before the end of Out of Time, I just hadn't though it that important to THAT plot. And remember, if y'all have any questions about anything that happened after OoT, just ask and I'll write something up about it! I love you all my little dumplings!**

**-Morrigan**

* * *

**August 1947**

"Peia?" Wally called from the kitchen of her and Orion's small flat when she heard the floo activate. "I'm putting the kettle on!"

"Thank Merlin," Peia said, plopping down on one of the small kitchen chairs. "I can't take it anymore, Wally."

Wally arched a brow at her friend and sat in the chair next to her. "Is this about Aline? Because I swear if she says one more nasty word about you, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Peia smirked slightly. "No, it's nothing like that. I just can't take you not knowing the truth anymore. I have to tell you."

Wally narrowed her eyes. "So after three years you're finally going to tell me who you really are?"

Peia pursed her lips. "So you never did believe that we were cousins from abroad?"

"Of course not," Wally laughed. "Others don't question it because they're not as close to you, but I see you nearly everyday and I'm married to Orion. I swear he stiffens every time I mention you or Draco's past."

The kettle whistled and Wally stood to pull it off the stove.

Peia sighed. "I might as well start from the beginning."

Wally nodded and set the hot kettle on the table. She looked at her friend expectantly, but Peia was just staring at her hands so Wally sat back down and wrapped her hands around Peia's.

"You don't have to do this if it's too hard."

Peia took a deep breath. "I know, but I need you to know. I don't like keeping secrets from you."

Wally smiled. "Let's start with what I already know. I know that you are definitely a Black, and that you're closely related to Orion."

Peia choked on the tea she had just taken a sip of. "H-how do you know that?"

"You two are much too alike not to be," Wally chuckled.

Peia smiled and set her tea on the table. "So what else do you know?"

Wally tapped her chin in mock thought and Peia giggled. "You and Draco are not brother and sister."

Peia's jaw nearly hit the floor and Wally grinned.

"What makes you say that?"

Wally snorted. "It just wouldn't be fair if two siblings were as attractive as you two are."

Peia threw her head back laughing. "Oh Wally, just you wait," she winked at her friend who just narrowed her eyes before shaking her head.

"Okay, that's all I know for sure," Wally said. "Start from the beginning."

Peia chewed on her lip for a moment. "My name is Cassiopeia Black, and I was born on April 12th, 1980."

This time it was Wally's jaw that hit the floor. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

Peia smiled slightly and took another sip of tea. "My father is Sirius Orion Black."

Wally blinked several dozen times at Peia. "W-who?"

Peia swallowed and looked into her teacup. "Sirius Orion Black is the son of Orion Arcturus Black and Walburga Violetta Black."

Wally gasped and slapped her own hand around her mouth, her eyes wide. After several moments of just starting at Peia, she removed her hand and took a long drink of her own tea.

"S-so that means t-that I-I'm your grandmother?"

Peia nodded slowly and looked at Wally. "Sorry if that makes things weird."

Wally let out a hysterical laugh and covered her mouth again. "I was talked into marrying my husband by my granddaughter. Oh Merlin this is bloody strange."

Peia smiled. "Want me to go on?"

Wally nodded quickly, eager for more.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you who my mother is," Peia said and Wally dropped her hands to the table.

"You have to tell me!"

Peia snorted. "Why? So you can force them together before it naturally happens? No. One thing I've learned already is that you can't change fate, if it's supposed to happen it will find a way."

Wally pursed her lips but motioned for Peia to go on. "What about Draco?"

Peia smiled. "Draco Lucius _Malfoy _was born on June 5th, 1980 and is the son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, son of Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy."

"No fucking way," Wally said and Peia laughed. "So you're shagging Draco's grandpa? That is fantastic. But how is he related to you?"

Peia smiled. "You have to promise never to tell anyone."

Wally crossed her heart with a finger. "I swear."

"Draco's mum is Narcissa Ella Black, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black."

Wally's eyes widened. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Peia snorted. "It's about to get a lot worse, actually. I have to back track a bit to tell you the whole story."

"Well go on then, I'll get us some biscuits."

Peia laughed. "It's going to get pretty dark so you might want to grab the whole box."

Wally turned around with a package of biscuits and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose they're all dead then, or you wouldn't have come back here."

Peia grabbed the biscuits from Wally and nodded. "Before Draco and I were born there was a really dark wizard who came into power. He called himself Lord Voldemort. He did a lot of really horrible things, he and his followers, they called themselves Death Eaters, killed a lot of innocent people. They were all really into the whole blood purity thing."

Wally stiffened and Peia smiled.

"Relax, I know it's just how you were raised. I was raised differently."

Wally arched a brow. "Your father didn't teach you to dislike Muggleborns?"

Peia smiled and shook her head. "You blasted my father off the family tapestry when he was sixteen."

Wally's eyes widened. "No," she whispered, shaking her head and Peia grabbed her hands.

"You were a different person in my time, Wally. You weren't Wally, you were Walburga, and you were mean and embittered because you never let yourself fall in love with your husband. And your husband was a mean and cruel man, and also one of the original Death Eaters. The two of you were some of Voldemort's most loyal followers, you agreed with him wholeheartedly about blood purity and that Muggles are on the same level as say, House Elves."

Wally's eyes filled with tears and she clutched Peia's hand tightly. "I don't want to be that kind of person, Peia, but it's hard to think of Muggleborns as anything other than Mudbloods."

Peia smiled. "I know, but you are trying, and that is the important thing. Do you want me to go on?"

Wally nodded reluctantly and Peia nudged the biscuits toward her. "So there was resistance, of course, from the other side of things a group formed called the Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore at the head. It was a small group, but they were strong. My parents were in it, so were the Potters, the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, and many others.

"But there was a prophecy made sometime before Draco and I were born. It basically said that there would be a child born at the end of the seventh month to parents who had defied the Dark Lord three times, and that child would be the only person who could defeat the Dark Lord, but that neither could live while the other survived. It also said that the child would have powers the Dark Lord knew not."

Wally arched a brow. "What does that even mean?"

Peia snorted. "Well, there were two couples who had defied Voldemort three times, James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Both Alice and Lily were pregnant with sons who would be born at the end of July that year."

Wally covered her mouth. "Potter, as in Dorea's son?"

Peia nodded. "And Frank Longbottom was Callidora's son."

Wally's eyes filled with tears. "This is so horrible, Peia."

"I know," Peia said. "So the prophecy also said that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, but they didn't know what this meant at the time. When the prophesy was given, it was overheard by one of the Death Eaters who immediately went back to tell Voldemort, but he didn't hear the entire thing. Since there were two boys born at the end of that month, Voldemort would have to choose, he would have to mark him as his equal."

"Who did he choose?" Wally asked.

Peia smirked slightly. "Voldemort was a half-blood, even though he said he believed that purebloods were the only wizards worth anything, he wasn't one himself. So he chose the boy who was, like himself, a half-blood instead of the pureblood boy. He chose Harry Potter over Neville Longbottom."

"Harry?" Wally said. "Isn't Harry the name of your boyfriend who died?"

Peia nodded. "Yes. When Voldemort went to kill Harry and his family, his killing curse rebounded and hit him instead."

"It killed him?" Wally asked.

"No," Peia shook her head. "Do you know what Horcruxes are?"

Wally arched a brow. "No."

Peia pursed her lips and took another sip of her now cold tea. "A Horcrux is a really dark piece of magic, it's an object that houses a piece of a wizard's soul. You make them by killing another person. Each time you kill a person, a bit of your soul gets ripped away, and you can trap it inside an object. That way you can never truly die, as long as you have your Horcrux."

Wally furrowed her brow. "This Voldemort, he had a Horcrux?"

"He had six."

Wally's jaw dropped open. "Six?" she asked incredulously.

"Six," Peia nodded. "He made the first one when he opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed Myrtle."

Wally gasped. "Hagrid? Hagrid was Voldemort?"

Peia choked. "Merlin, no! Hagrid didn't open the bloody Chamber of Secrets, there is no way you ever believed that!"

Wally's eyes shifted away from Peia's. "I suppose not, no."

"Voldemort was someone you and I both know very well."

Wally shook her head. "No, I can't hear it. Don't tell me."

Peia grasped Wally's hands tightly. "Lord Voldemort was Tom Riddle."

Wally dropped her head onto the table and sighed. Peia gently rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her friend.

"How many Hor-thingys does he have right now?" Wally asked, her forehead still on the table.

"Two," Peia said. "But that is the end of the story. So after Voldemort tried to kill Harry, a lot of people thought he was dead but there were some who knew he wasn't. Some of his followers tortured the Longbottoms into insanity trying to get information from them, others went into hiding, and some sort of hid in plain sight. They said they'd been imperiused.

"Dumbledore took Harry to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle—"

"Why wouldn't he live with Dorea and Charlus?" Wally interrupted.

Peia shook her head. "I don't know what happened to them, all I know is that they were dead before Voldemort killed James and Lily. The important thing though, is that Dumbledore knew something that no one else did. When Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow that night, Lily Potter sacrificed herself trying save her son, she died for love. It's a rare and strange bit of magic, love, and no one really understands it.

"But it's the most powerful magic in the world. Lily's love for her son saved him, it was her sacrifice that made Voldemort's curse rebound. The only thing that Harry was left with was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and an ability to speak to snakes, that we knew of for a long time anyway."

"Harry was a Parselmouth?" Wally asked.

Peia nodded. "When Voldemort's body was destroyed, a piece of his soul attached itself to the only living being in the room."

"Harry," Wally whispered and Peia nodded again.

"We didn't know that until everything was almost over though. So everything sort of just progressed as normal until we got to Hogwarts, then things happened every year almost, but I won't get into all those details. Voldemort was sort of resurrected in my fourth year, one of his followers was able to give him his body back, but I don't know the specifics. Harry was there, they had to use some of his blood, and there was another boy from school, Cedric who they killed.

"Harry escaped that night and didn't have to face Voldemort again for another year. It was a difficult year though, the general public didn't believe Harry or Dumbledore that Voldemort was back, no one wanted to believe it. They started the Order of the Phoenix back up that year, and Grimmauld Place was the Headquarters. Because of Harry's connection to Voldemort, he kept having these dreams, sort of like visions where he would see what Voldemort was feeling or doing."

"That's horrible," Wally said. "That poor boy."

"It was. He saw my uncle nearly get killed by Voldemort's pet snake. If Harry wouldn't have seen that and told someone, my uncle would have died. After that Voldemort realised there was a connection and he started to use it to his advantage. He planted a vision in Harry's mind of my dad being tortured at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

Wally arched a brow. "Why there?"

"Because Voldemort needed to hear the rest of the prophecy, and only the people about whom a prophecy is about can retrieve it. Obviously Voldemort himself wasn't going to go to the Ministry of Magic to get it, so it had to be Harry."

Wally nodded then looked at Peia sharply. "Don't tell me that you and Harry went to save your dad?"

Peia smirked. "Well, it wasn't just us. It was Harry and I, plus my cousins Ron and Ginny, and Draco and his girlfriend Hermione, plus Neville Longbottom and our friend Luna."

Wally's eyes widened. "That's a lot of people."

"We knew it would be dangerous, but they wouldn't let us go alone, believe me we tried to make them stay at Hogwarts."

"Why did Voldemort use your dad against Harry? Seems like an odd choice."

Peia snorted. "My parents were Harry's godparents, they had been best friends with Lily and James since they were in school."

Wally smiled slightly. "So what happened when you got there?"

"As you can imagine, my dad wasn't there, but there were Death Eaters waiting for us. Chaos ensued, of course and nearly all of us were hurt pretty badly. Then sort of suddenly, the Order arrived, Uncle Lucius and my dad were at the front, looking for Draco and I. I don't really remember much because I had broken my arm and the pain was horrible. It was actually my own cousin who broke it."

Wally arched a brow. "Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black, daughter of Cygnus and Druella. Voldemort's most loyal and trusted Death Eater."

"No," Wally closed her eyes. "My own niece hurt would hurt my granddaughter that badly?"

Peia laughed dryly. "Bellatrix never had any love for me. She and my dad hated each other. Dad was a blood traitor and I was too so Bellatrix loathed us. Of course after Uncle Lucius defected from the Death Eaters and joined the Order, she hated Aunt Cissy and Draco just as much. But she really had it out for me.

"I remember being in this strange room that had a big stone archway in the middle, there was this sort of veil hanging down and if you got too close to it you could hear voices. It was really strange."

Peia paused and wiped a stray tear off her cheek, smiling at Wally's confused look. "I'm sorry, this part is just really hard to think about."

Wally patted her hand. "It's okay, take your time."

"I remember dueling with Dolohov and hearing my dad say something to Harry when Remus, my dad's best friend, came rushing over to me and stunned Dolohov. I turned around and saw my dad dueling with Bellatrix, both of them were laughing, sort of taunting each other. It all happened so fast, she hit him with a killing curse and he fell through the veil. That was it. He was dead just like that."

Wally choked back a sob. "Peia, I am so so sorry."

Peia shook her head and took a deep breath. "Voldemort had showed up at the Ministry shortly after that, I think Bellatrix called him. Harry dueled with him and then Dumbledore came and chased Voldemort off. But not before nearly every Ministry worker came flooding in, including the Minister for Magic. They couldn't deny it anymore, they all saw him, they knew he was back.

"Things were different after that. Harry and I grew apart for a while. He was so distraught over what had happened to my dad, he blamed himself. I didn't though, I never blamed Harry. It was Bellatrix's blood that I wanted. Dumbledore and Harry started searching for the Horcruxes in our sixth year. Three were destroyed by the time the Death Eaters killed Dumbledore at the end of the year."

Wally blinked at Peia. "They killed Dumbledore?"

Wally nodded. "They got into the castle one night and killed him. Harry was there, he saw the whole thing. He still had more Horcruxes to find and destroy, two that he knew of for sure, so he and Ron and Hermione, they didn't go back to school for our seventh year."

"What did they do?"

Peia smirked. "They searched for the Horcruxes, lived in the woods I guess. Draco and I didn't go back either, we couldn't."

"Why?"

"We were children of known members of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters were running Hogwarts. They would have killed us. Instead, we went on the run, like a lot of our classmates who were Muggleborn. They killed Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy trying to find us."

Wally sighed and shook her head. "They killed everyone, didn't they?"

Peia nodded slowly. "There was a battle at Hogwarts. It was June second of nineteen-ninety-eight. It was total chaos. I saw Bellatrix kill my other cousin Dora, and then she killed my mum right in front of me. She knew I was watching too. It was horrible. By the end, everyone was dead; it was just Draco, Harry and I left. There were others, but I didn't know them, I don't remember any of their faces, I just remember lots of people standing around as Draco and I hid behind a chunk of stone that had fallen.

"Voldemort killed Harry. I watched his body hit the ground, dead. That was when Draco put the time turner that Hermione had given him around our necks and brought us back here, back to 1944."

Wally blinked a few times before shaking her head. "That is awful. I am so sorry you had to go through all of that Peia. And Draco too."

Peia sighed. "We came back here to destroy all the Horcruxes, but we don't even have any. He's made two, his diary and that stupid ring he wears. We have three of the other objects that he was going to use, and so far we don't think he's made anymore. He's different; he's not Voldemort yet. He doesn't have any followers that we know of and he seems like he tries to be a decent person."

Wally snorted. "You've definitely changed him."

"That's what Orion always says," Peia said, shaking her head. "He can still be so vile though."

Wally laughed. "So how do we get the Horcruxes and destroy them?"

"I've been trying to get them, but he never takes the blasted ring off and I've looked through his flat, I can't find the diary."

"He probably just doesn't trust you enough," Wally said, tapping her chin. "You should have shagged him back in school, he probably would have trusted you a lot more."

"Oi!" Peia shouted and shoved Wally's shoulder playfully.

"Honestly though," Wally shook her head. "I don't know how you can stand him enough to even be in the same room as he is after all the things you saw him do in the future."

Peia sighed. "I told you, he's different somehow."


	12. Forgiveness

**I think this will clear up a lot of questions that anyone has about Tom. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be keeping up with these drabbles, so if you want me to write about anything specific please let me know, and I love it when you review! **

**-Morrigan**

**April 17****th****, 1963**

Peia was sat in a corner booth in The Three Broomsticks, sipping on a warm Butterbeer, thrumming her fingers along the old wooden table. She had so many memories of that bar, happy memories from her past when she and Hermione would sit in that very same booth whispering about Harry and Draco before being interrupted by Neville sloshing his drink down his shirt and sheepishly asking if they'd seen Luna. Happy memories of her seventh year, sitting with those who would her best friends for nearly twenty years, chatting happily about various things.

Now she waited for someone else, someone she hadn't spoken more than a few civil words to in thirteen years. She'd seen Tom Riddle, of course, there was really no escaping him since he'd married Emily Jones, her brother's ex-girlfriend. They had two lovely children, Tommy who was only seven months younger than Lucius, and Isobel who had just turned five.

She had owled him earlier in the week, simply asking if he had time to meet her for lunch, his reply came within half an hour a simple 'yes' scratched onto yellow parchment.

"Peia?" Tom asked uncertainly, standing next to the booth she was occupying.

She smiled up at him sadly. "Hey Tom," she said and stood up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He patted her back awkwardly. "Is everything alright?"

She sat back down and gestured for him to do the same. "Everything is fine, wonderful actually. I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

He arched a brow at her and she smiled.

"A lot of thinking for like the past several years," she said and he smirked. "That I've been a right prat towards you for nearly thirteen years. And I'm sorry for that, I should have given you a chance."

He shook his head. "The thing is, I didn't deserve a chance, Peia. You not forgiving me is exactly what it took for me to realise that I needed to change, and I'm not talking about just the Horcruxes, I mean I needed to change who I was deep inside, because I wasn't in a good place. Loosing your friendship, in a way, was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Peia's heart sank. "I just wish it wouldn't have taken me so long to get over what happened that night."

"You shouldn't have to get over that, Peia. What I did was unforgivable."

She shrugged. "I was ready to kill you for what you did, that's pretty unforgiveable too."

He smiled and shook his head. "Let's just say we're both forgiven and leave it at that?"

A smile crept up her lips. "Start over?"

"For the second time," he laughed. "So tell me, Mrs. Malfoy, exactly what year _were_ you born?"

Peia snorted. "You really want to know?"

"I've been on the edge of my seat for thirteen years," he said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "Nineteen-eighty."

Tom's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius was my father," she said cheekily and his eyes grew even wider.

The next three hours were spent huddled in the corner booth of The Three Broomsticks, drinks completely forgotten as Peia regaled him with tales of her life, and whatever she knew about Voldemort from her time, and just generally catching up on each others lives for the last thirteen years. Many laughs were had and even more tears were shed as the old friends remembered why they'd become friends in the first place.

"I should really get going," Peia said, pulling her sweater over her shoulders. "I'm sure the kids have about killed my husband by now."

Tom laughed. "It was really great catching up, Peia."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Maybe you can bring the family 'round for dinner soon?"

"That would be lovely."


	13. Letters

**So I really love this one because it's just a bunch of letters over the years between Lucius and Peia, and then Peia and Draco. and I just think it's really wonderful and sweet. So yeah. Oh, and I'm sorry for it having been so long since I updated. I'm just really really lame.**

***edit- I realized last night that Draco said in his letter that Dora and Lyra were the only ones in the family that hadn't been in Slytherin, but that's not true because Marius, James, Sirius, and Scorpius were all in Gryffindor. So I fixed it.**

**-Morrigan**

* * *

**October 1965 **

_Mum-_

_I'm sorry I haven't written for a few weeks. My lessons are harder than I expected, but they're going well, I have the highest marks in all my classes._

_There are a few older boys who were teasing me the other day, saying that I didn't have a mum because I killed her when I was born. I told them it wasn't true, that I have the best mum in the world, even if she isn't my biological mother. They just laughed at me._

_I don't want you to feel bad though, but Professor Slughorn told me I should write to you about it. He said he knew you when you were at Hogwarts and you were in the Slug Club. He wants me to join but it sounds pretty lame. What should I tell him?_

_I try not to let the things those boys said get to me, but sometimes it's hard. When I really think about it, I wonder if it's true. Was it my fault that she died?_

_How are Lyra and Marius? I really miss them, and you and Dad too. _

_I wish I could try out for the Quidditch team this year, but they said I'd have to wait until next year. Tom wants to try out with me, but we all know he's pretty clumsy on a broom. _

_I've got a potions essay I need to finish up so I had better get to that. I love you Mum, write back soon. _

_-Lucius_

_My Dearest Lucius-_

_I am so proud of you! You are such a brilliant boy; I knew you would do well in your lessons. Dad says if you keep your grades up he'll buy you a new broom next summer!_

_I think you should join the Slug Club; it's not as bad as you think it will be, and Professor Slughorn is a good person to have as a friend later on in life when you're trying to get a job and make connections. I know you're not worried about that yet, but it's still a good idea. _

_Lyra and Marius miss their big brother! Marius keeps asking when you're coming home, I think I've told him a dozen times that you'll be home for Christmas but he never seems to remember, the poor lad is so forgetful. We all miss you so much sweetie._

_You know your father would be thrilled if you joined the team next year, but I do wish you would wait a few years. I've seen too many broken bones from kids playing too young!_

_Now in regards to Aline, _it is not your fault that she died._ Honey your father and I have told you that so many times, why do you still doubt it? She got sick, as people often do, and she couldn't make it through her pregnancy. That is not your fault. It happens to many women. _

_When you come home I'll teach you a great bat-bogey hex so those boys will leave you alone. And I'll be having a word with Horace about it; he needs to put a stop to any bullying! Are those boys in your house? _

_You know I love you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The first time I held you in my arms it felt like everything in the world was right, that nothing bad could ever happen again because you were mine and I was yours, from that moment on. You are just as much my son as Marius is, you know that. _

_How did your potions essay go? You know if you need help with anything just ask Bella, she'll be happy to help. In fact, she might be able to help with those boys as well. I'm sure they won't bother you again if Bella Black has a word with them._

_Have you met Hagrid yet? He's a strange bloke but he's pretty funny and I bet he could use a friend. He was in our year in school; just tell him who your parents are. _

_Your brother is up from his nap so I better get him a snack. We can't wait to see you at Christmas! _

_All my love,_

_Mum_

**February 1970**

_Mum-_

_I need some advice. Cissy is still refusing to go on a date with me and I honestly don't know why. She won't give me a reason, and Dromeda won't tell me either._

_Lyra keeps telling me that she'll come around when she's ready, but I've been asking her for _ages_, Mum! I don't know what else to do! _

_Tom says that I should date another bird to make her jealous, but I don't think it would work. I don't think she would even care. Why does she hate me so much?_

_-Lucius_

_Darling-_

_Oh Lucius. Your sister is right, you have to give Narcissa some time. And please for the love of Merlin, stop asking her out constantly! Chances are that if you stop asking every day she will change her mind. _

_You're too eager and girls don't like that. But don't listen to Tom either, if you ask another girl (don't use the term bird!) on a date, it won't make her jealous it will either make her mad or she won't care at all because she'll think you're moving on. _

_If you really want to win her heart you have to be patient. Compliment her but don't go overboard, make a point to smile at her when you see her but you don't have to speak with her every time you're in the same room or pass in the corridors. Give her some space. _

_She knows that you are a wonderful young man; she probably just thinks it's a bit weird because you grew up basically as cousins, even though you aren't blood related. She'll come around when she's ready, I know she will. But don't you dare harass that girl Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Your father says to tell you that when you're trying to date a woman you should treat her as well as you treat your mum. I think that's great advice. (But that doesn't mean you should treat her as if she _is_ your mum, because that would get really weird.)_

_I love you, good luck with Cissy._

_Kisses,_

_Mum_

**_December 1979_**

_Mum-_

_I know I said I would pop over today, but Cissy keeps throwing up and I don't want to leave her. She says she's fine, but I know what 'fine' means. Is it going to be this way throughout the entire pregnancy? I don't know if I can handle that. _

_I just want to fast-forward six months, is that wrong of me? _

_I was thinking that if the baby is a boy, we'd name him Draco. Uncle Draco has always been such an important person in both of our lives; I don't think there is a better namesake. Do you think he will be okay with that?_

_We watched Cygnus, Leo, and Cass the other night, it was insane. I don't know how you had three kids like that, Mum. Our flat was a madhouse! Bella and Rodolphus went on a date night; he told me that they haven't done that since before Cygnus was born. Do you know how long that is? Eight years, Mum. Eight years. _

_I might be going mad already. I hope it isn't eight years before I get to take my wife on a date. I really don't know how you and Dad did it; we are all so close in age!_

_Anyway, I can hear her retching again; hopefully I can pop by tomorrow. I love you._

_-Lucius_

_Dearest Lucius-_

_Thank you for that lovely visual. _

_First of all, it has not been eight years since Bella and Rodolphus have been on a date, your father and I have watched the kids several times over the years, and I know that your aunts and uncles have done the same. We watch Dora quite often as well. It will be the same when your child is born. We all understand that you and Cissy will need alone time, you know us old women love to play with the babies!_

_Don't fret about not being able to stop by for tea, dear. There is always tomorrow. The important thing is that you take care of your wife right now; the first trimester was always the most difficult for me._

_I'll stop by tomorrow with some soup and a few other things so she doesn't have to worry about cooking; I know she probably doesn't feel like it right now. _

_I think that your Uncle would be honoured if you named your son after him, honey. And it honestly makes me a bit teary eyed to know that my brother has made such an impact on both of you, you know how important he is to me._

_It's not wrong that you want to fast forward to June! Your father said the same thing when I was expecting your siblings, he couldn't wait for them to arrive, and I know he felt the same way about you. _

_No, it probably won't be that way throughout the entire pregnancy, but you have to remember that there is a life growing inside of her, and let me tell you; growing a person is no easy feat. (Which reminds me, you need to give her lots of foot massages!)_

_I will see you in the morning._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

**_September 1991_**

_Gran-_

_I was sorted into Slytherin! I knew I would be because most of our family has been too. I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff like Dora._

_Sirius and Peia are in Slytherin too, but Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor, which kind of bummed me out, but Cass told me that we'll have a lot of our lessons with Gryffindor._

_Hopefully Uncle Sev doesn't go too hard on us in Defense Against the Dark Arts just 'cause we're related like he said, that wouldn't be fair!_

_I'll write again soon, I love you and Papa too!_

_-Draco_

_Dearest Draco-_

_Your Papa and I are so proud of you darling! You will be a great Slytherin just like your father. _

_There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, remember what we've told you? No house is better than another, everyone is equal. You know that your cousin Dora is a brilliant witch, and she's training to be an Auror now so don't put down Hufflepuff as weak._

_I am sure that you will see Harry and Ron quite often, but promise me that you'll make friends outside the family? I know it's difficult because there are so many of us, but you can never have enough friends Draco. _

_I am sure that Uncle Severus (Professor Snape when you're in school!) will be fair to all of you just as he has been with your cousins, he was just teasing. But that doesn't mean you can slack off in his class, you know your father expects top marks from you. _

_We love you too!_

_-Gran (and Papa too!)_

_Mum and Dad-_

_Draco was sorted into Slytherin! I am so proud of him!_

_-Lucius_

_Darling Lucius-_

_An owl arrived from him just before I got yours, we are proud as well! He will do well in Slytherin; he is his father's son. _

_All our love_

_Mum and Dad_


	14. Eat Your Words

**Another from Piper's POV. I was going to have it from Draco's, but then I forgot and wrote it this way. This chapter is for itsMrsBlack, since she was wondering who Snape married. Also, if anyone is interested I made a family tree sort of thing to keep everyone and their children straight, I can post it on my profile if y'all want.**

**-Morrigan**

* * *

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

Piper looked up from her Charms essay to see Severus Snape standing nervously next to the table she shared with Lily Evans.

Lily smiled warmly at her Slytherin friend. "Sure, grab a seat."

Snape pursed his lips and gave Lily a pleading look. "Alone?"

"Sev," she said gently, furrowing her brow. "Piper doesn't bite, you don't have to be shy."

He shuffled his feet awkwardly before sitting tentatively on the chair. "I wanted some advice," a deep blush crept up his cheeks and Piper smirked at Lily.

"About what?" Lily said patiently, stepping lightly on Piper's toes.

"Asking a girl out," he mumbled and both girls broke out into huge grins.

"If you want to ask Lily out, Snape," Piper teased, ignoring the horrified look on Lily's face. "You should just spit it out, you don't have to go through all this trouble."

Snape's eyes went wide as he looked from Lily's frozen features to Piper's smug smirk. "N-no," he stuttered. "I wasn't going to ask Lily out."

Lily blinked at him a few times before smacking Piper on the arm. "Who is it, Sev?"

He shook his head. "I can't say."

Lily grinned. "Come on, we won't say a word," she gave Piper a pointed look. "Will we Piper?"

Piper drug two fingers across her lips and threw an imaginary key over her shoulder.

Snape still looked apprehensive.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I swear I won't say anything to anyone."

Snape narrowed his brow at her. "Not even your low-life boyfriend?"

"Sev!" Lily said, smacking his arm. "Don't be rude!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's Phoebe Black."

Piper's eyes widened. Phoebe was Sirius's gorgeous first cousin who was a year behind her in school. Phoebe was tall, blonde, had those striking grey eyes that were typical of the Black family. She was a Slytherin and truly the apple of her father's eye.

"Are you serious?" Lily said cautiously.

"Yes," Snape said defensively.

Piper sighed. "I dunno, I think she's got her eye on McLaggen."

Snape's upper lip curled in disgust. "I didn't ask for input, Prewett. I asked how I should ask her out."

Piper crossed her arms. "My advice is that you shouldn't. Phoebe won't go for a guy like you."

Snape stood up, his black eyes boring into her light blue ones. "I'm going to make you eat your words, Prewett, just you watch."

She snorted. "Whatever, Snape. Good luck."

"Eating your words?" Lily teased, snatching a strawberry off Piper's plate and grinning at her best friend.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed, setting her plate of fruit down on the wedding party's table. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "She does look really happy with him, doesn't she?"

Piper looked over the dance floor, her eyes landing on the beautiful bride who was laughing at something her groom had whispered in her ear. She had to admit, Phoebe _did_ look awfully happy with Snape.

"She does," Piper nodded, her eyes landing on Phoebe's parents who were dancing not too far away from the bride and groom. "Draco doesn't look too pleased though."

Lily looked over at the older generation and laughed. "He always has that sour look on his face when he looks at Severus, I wonder why."

Piper shook her head and rested her hands on her swollen belly. "I'm just glad that my in-laws don't look at me that way."

Lily laughed. "Are you kidding? Everyone in this family adores you. I swear you could get away with murder with them."

Piper grinned. "Of course they love me Lily, I am amazing."

Her best friend grinned and absently rubbed her own pregnant belly. "Sometimes I'm tempted to ask them about the future," she looked longingly at the group of elders and Piper knew she was looking at Draco and Peia. "Just to have a little insight."

"Nah," Piper said quietly, taking Lily's hand in her own. "I don't think we want to know about their version of the future. The little that we do know is too much. It wasn't a happy time, Lily."

"I know," Lily said sadly. "I just want to know what he was like. You're lucky that you've already met your daughter."

Piper arched a brow and shook her head. "Lucky? I don't think so. I'll always be comparing my daughter to that woman over there," she pointed to Peia. "Which isn't fair, they won't be the same person."

"Yeah," Lily said, her eyes downcast.

"Hey!"

Piper's eyes snapped up to see two grinning faces walking towards them.

"Why do you two look so glum?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around her from the side and kissing her temple.

Lily sighed loudly as James fingered a red curl. "Just reminiscing."

James grinned. "Enough of that," he turned to Piper and offered his hand. "Mrs. Black, would you do me the honour of having this dance?"

Piper laughed and nodded as Sirius grabbed Lily's hand and towed her toward the dance floor after her and James.

"Congratulations again," Piper said, grinning as she hugged her friend.

"Do you really have to go?" Phoebe said, her mouth forming a perfect pout but Piper could see the smile in her eyes.

Piper nodded and rested a hand on the top of her belly. "It's your own fault for having two pregnant bridesmaids."

Phoebe laughed. "You were barely showing when I asked, and Lily wasn't pregnant yet!"

Sirius wriggled between the two women, hugging his cousin tightly. "I can't believe you married that greasy snake," he said, a huge grin on his face.

Piper laughed at the exchange, jumping a bit when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a very smug Severus Snape.

She smiled and shook her head. "I have to admit," she laughed. "I didn't see this coming."

"Eating your words then, Prewett?"

She arched a golden brow. "It's Black now," before she could think better of it, she hugged him. "Congratulations Severus."


End file.
